


Justice

by RedK_addict



Series: Rage [3]
Category: Daredevil (2003)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-14
Updated: 2010-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-09 10:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedK_addict/pseuds/RedK_addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Murdock reflects on his need to solve the world's injustice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Daredevil belongs to Marvel. All I have is the idea, and I'm very proud of it. I would appreciate if nobody stole it from me.  
> Notes: This is part of a series of oneshot drabbles dealing with various characters.

It's like a fire burning inside, this need to rid the world of injustice. It enrages me that so much evil exists in this city. It enrages me even more that no one does a thing about it. I don't need to see it to know it's there. I can feel it. I can hear it. I can smell it. I can taste it. It makes me sick.

It started with my father's death. It grew with countless other innocent deaths, with innumerable other wrongs left unpunished. I knew I had to stop it. What I required was the means to do so. Lawyers aren't much help in this city. There's always someone with more money, with more power, with more leverage. I didn't make much headway in my battle for justice in the courtrooms.

So I tried something else. I did the unimaginable. I took the law into my own hands. "Daredevil" I called myself. Why? Because I have abilities that allow me to do what no other human being should. I have powers that allow me to challenge this city's legal system and bring justice where it is lacking.

But tonight I have abused this power. I nearly killed a man. I thought nothing of it at the time. He was evil. He had committed crimes that had to be punished. I didn't think. I just did.

Then I heard the kid. A boy shivering in the corner. He thought I was going to hurt him. He thought I was the bad guy. That's not who I am. It made me realize that I have to be more careful. I don't want to become one of them. Yes, their crimes must be punished. But who am I to declare a death sentence? I'll leave that much to the legal system.

But that's all I'll leave to the legal system. They seem to be incapable of everything else. So many crimes have been left unpunished. Injustice runs rampant through the streets. And I can't – won't – stand for it any longer.

I am here to protect those who are unable to protect themselves from this injustice. I am here to bring the criminals to their knees. But, mostly, I am here to avenge my father's death. He was murdered for no reason. It is the greatest injustice I have ever witnessed in my life. So I'm working to fix it.


End file.
